


Distraction

by LegionofShadowhunters



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, POV Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionofShadowhunters/pseuds/LegionofShadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace initiates a kiss with Clary later the night of their first kiss. (Set the same night that Clary kills the demon that took Jace's form on Shadowhunters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Jace POV

Jace had heard and used the phrase “emotions cloud judgement” enough in his life that he probably should have believed it before now. Even though he had spent his entire life being told emotions would only make him weak and vulnerable he had always felt there was plenty in his life that disproved it.  


His parabatai bond with Alec was rooted in an emotional connection between the two of them and that had only ever made him stronger. His relationship with Isabelle had always been platonic and supportive, nothing about it had ever made him feel the need to be cautious. He watched Max grow up from an excited toddler into a mischievous little boy and had loved every second of it. Maryse and Robert had only ever shown him kindness. In the last ten years, he never felt like he was in danger of being betrayed or hurt.  


With Clary he was finally starting to understand. When he came to the New York it took him time to trust the Lightwoods, to believe they wanted what was best for him. When it came to Clary he didn’t have to wait to build trust, he felt like he knew she wouldn’t hurt him. He didn’t get time to adjust his life to fit her in she just snapped right into place. And the second she was gone he panicked and rational thought went out the window.  


He was more than a little embarrassed and ashamed of letting himself get so caught up in his relief in front of all the other shadowhunters working in the institute but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. She is here and she is safe. He knew that and he was still going to check on her before he went to bed.  


Clary was staying in one of the rooms on the other side of the institute used for temporary residents. Jace wished he could have offered her one of the spare rooms closer to his and the Lightwoods but he figured Alec wouldn’t be too happy with that arrangement.  


He didn’t have to wait long after knocking on the door, but in the short time he was standing there he found himself fixing his hair and straightening his t-shirt. When Clary’s door swung open she was in a tank top and sweats with her head cocked to the side so her wet hair fell over one shoulder and a towel in her hand. She looked considerably more relaxed than when she got back to the institute an hour ago.  


When she saw Jace her face shifted to a tired smile. He scolded his heart for pounding a little harder. “Hey,” Clary stepped back from the door to let him in almost instantly and shut the door after he was inside, “What’s up? Please don’t tell me we have to go out and catch another demon because I’m exhausted.”  


Jace felt himself start to smile as she yawned. Clary rubbed the towel through the wet red strains of hair falling over her shoulder. The nyx rune he had drawn on her other shoulder was starting to darken, turning from an angry looking red to a bruise-like purple.  


“No, nothing like that I just wanted to check on you,” He said softly.  


She smirked as she ran her fingers through her hair, locking eyes with him while she did. “I don’t need checked on, I’m fine. I’m a shadowhunter, remember?” The confidence in her voice reflected in her eyes and Jace couldn’t stop staring at her.  


He took a strand of her wet hair between his fingers and curled it around one of them. “Shadowhunters are allowed to get overwhelmed too, especially new ones. You seemed upset when you got back and I just wanted you to know you’re allowed to tell me if you were.”  


Clary’s expression faltered. She tossed the damp towel onto the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine,” She sighed and stared at his chest instead of his face, “I wasn’t quite expecting being the distraction to be that intense. It was just a relief to be back that’s all.” It was a lie, or at least a partial one, but he could tell that was the closest to the truth he’d get.  


Jace dropped her hair and lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He took a step towards her and ducked his head so she’d have to look him in the eye. “That wasn’t too hard was it?” He asked softly. “You know no one is expecting you to be perfect at this. You have everyone pretty impressed so far you can freak out a little if you need to.”  


“No thanks,” Clary leaned into his hand and he hated how much he enjoyed the feeling, “I’ll save that for when I get my mom back. As stressful as today was it was a success, and I’m one step closer to her. I wouldn’t be this far at all without you, Alec, and Izzy.”  


Jace shrugged it off as if it was nothing. The last month had been difficult helping Clary, they all knew it, but it wouldn’t exactly be a comforting thing to tell her. “Well, it’s our job to help other shadowhunters when they need us.”  


Clary didn’t seem to be buying his nonchalance. A faint smile flickered across her lips and her eyes darted down to his mouth and back up to his. His heart sped up again and he would have sworn he could hear his father in the back of his head. Emotions are a weakness. If you let people in, they’ll have all they need to take you down.  


That didn’t really seem true with Clary this close. Nothing about her seemed like a threat. If anything he felt safe standing near her with her breath fanning across his face.  


He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. None of the desperate relief surfaced from earlier. This was tired and relaxed and slow.  


Clary’s hands came up and rested on either side of his neck, her fingertips brushing the hair at the back and her thumbs gliding across his jaw. Jace let his hand drop from her chin and rested both of his hands on either side of her waist. He didn’t pull her closer but let the warmth of her skin burn through the thin material to his hands.  


It was a chaste good night kiss, nothing at all like their first one, but it made his chest ache even more. This wasn’t anything he ever thought he’d get to have. He never gave any thought to romantic relationships, at least not ones that felt this way. He was supposed to be training, supposed to be killing demons, supposed to be doing everything he could to make his father proud. Anything else was a distraction.  


The tips of Clary’s fingers started to slide underneath the collar of Jace’s shirt and she took a step forward into him. He knew this was a distraction, but he didn’t really care.


End file.
